For many years, industry (e.g., the transportation industry) has been concerned with designing members for providing noise reduction (e.g., baffling, sound absorption, combinations thereof or the like) to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. Typically, such members include expandable materials, which may or may not be supported by carrier members, and which, upon expansion, form seals, baffles, sound absorption systems or the like in one or more cavities of an article of manufacture. Design of such members can involve multiple competing characteristics. For example, it may be desirable for the members to be relatively lightweight while still maintaining the ability to exhibit a relatively high degree of noise reduction. Other desirable characteristics for the members can include, without limitation, low cost, ease of assembly, ease of manufacture compatibility with the articles of manufacture to which the members are applied and other factors. Thus, the present invention provides a noise reduction member and system that exhibits at least one, but preferably multiple desirable characteristics.